1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to ironing boards and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improvements in ironing boards, their accessibility and their storageability in space-saving manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many and varied types of ironing boards, usually of the well-known form and shape, and having various types of supporting structure, hanging structure and cabinet receiving structure. Many such designs of ironing board in combination with cabinet receiving structure have been necessitated in order to fulfill specified home design and other related functions, and in every case the crux of the inventions appears to have been the mechanical structure and manner in which foldability was imparted to the board, or in the particular cabinetry and integral mechanism for enabling the ironing board to function in combination therewith. The numerous prior art designs extend over a long number of years and are many and varied.